You Don't Know
You Don't Know is a song released by The Truth on Deuce's EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. The song features guest vocals from Deuce. Lyrics (Deuce, I think I see dead people...) Yeah, Nine Lives! It's one eighty-seven! I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same Black Chucks, black gloves, stolen with different plates I'm the bomb like an ace, blowing up in your face Blowing on that fucking haze, none of this is new to me Nine Lives, motherfucker, been 'bout that jewelry All day at the range, working on my game Far from a fucking lame, back seat, getting brain My screws ain't loose, homie, listen, they missing The clock's steady ticking, winding while I'm grinding Kinda cloudy in the Audi, sitting on some new wheels Got a bottle of that bottle of prescribed pills Pounding on that brown liquor, trying not to lose it I ain't the type to flash the pistol unless I'mma use it 48 Laws of Power brushing through my memory All this hate around me giving me the energy I don't sleep, I take naps, money bring power Gotta get this dough and I ain't talking 'bout the flour I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same If you see me in traffic maybe we can smoke a blunt While Malcolm's in the middle, you can catch me in the front You can learn a thing or two, I'm giving out lessons The Truth, motherfucker, got answers to questions Same year my father died, my choices was limited Don't try to put my sneakers on unless you can fit in 'em Running out of options, there ain't nothing I could ask for You ain't flying till you got stamps in your passport I ain't no photographer, you'll never catch me flash I'm plain old Jason without the motherfucking mask Real funny how these squeakers sucking on that glass dick Ain't nobody faithful, bitch, black chalk, paperclips Keep digging, little hamster punk bitch rat cats But speak when you're spoken to, maybe I might answer I drive-by and quiet down all the fucking noise Respect your elders 'cause I ain't playing with you boys I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same All my life, been alone, I don't need no damn help Shadowboxing while they talking all about my damn wealth California king, kush grow, and ride this fucking dick Money in the Swiss bank, jewels in a fish tank Got a problem with me? I'mma shoot it through your fucking polo I'm a bird, call me Dodo, I'mma paint the perfect photo I'mma keep it Desert Eagle while I'm creeping through the night Cops come around, I'mma shake 'em like I'm shooting dice Trunks stay open, like a snake, watch it rattle I'm too much to handle, go to church, burn a candle Must be lacking little milk, the way these kids crying I can see it through their teeth, the way these kids lying The Truth got night-vision, all he sees is fucking green As shit pop off, I ain't the type to cause a scene I fucked her in the back room, black hair, red crew Came and turned Hollywood into Cancún, yeah I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same I gon' take it to the grave I gon' run this rap game I gon' make you feel the pain It's hip-hop and it ain't gon' be the same Personnel ;The Truth *The Truth - vocals ;Additional *Deuce - vocals Trivia *This is the only song off of The Call Me Big Deuce EP that Deuce is not the artist of. Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce) Category:Covers (Deuce)